User talk:Interceptor7
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Understood You seem like a good friend to him, and I like that. Please tell him that I send him the best wishes and have a good holiday. Looking forward to edit with you too. Anyhow, is there a nickname you can go by that I can call you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Fist I am a person that don't really like calling some user by their real world username. It seem abit invading of privacy. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You too. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hello Fist im Obi wan masterexxx10 from this wiki im glad that you joined this wiki oh you can see me on call of duty wikia and hope you have a great time Obi wan masterexxx10 14:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) My profile pic Did you see my new holiday profile pic? (It will stay up until January) Tell Blaze about it also, I know he will enjoy it... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great Christmas, Fist! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh! So you are in France? Then "Joyeux Noël à vous!!" (I don't speak French, this is from google! :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ha! You will be time traveling!! Go back one day! By the way, you are the only person I know that actually continue to laugh after the close parentheses...And did you see my joke page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) And before you ask, Yes I did killed vader with my fusion cutter. Can be explained by the blog. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hi I was on call of duity wiki when I posted a blog that says we need more user to contribute here that why I was there :) Obi wan masterexxx10 03:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! We are glad to have you back, Interceptor7! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem! We love to see the wiki being lively like before! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Interceptor7 What country do you currently live on? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC)